The adventures of KekiChi and the Raijinshū
by meemeechan
Summary: KekiChi has a series of adventures with the Thunder God Tribe...Lord knows how this will work out. Featuring the cast of Mario.
1. Like a KekiChi part 1

Disclaimer: I no own fairy tail.

KekiChi was at a snowy city, trying to take down an ice golem that is running amok. As the Ice golem threw a series of punches, KekiChi used the hook shot to dodge them all. Unfortunately, KekiChi was trapped at the top of a tower. The golem climbed up, trying to reach her.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR! You may be as quick as a fox, but now the hunter finally has his dinner!" The golem roared.

KekiChi sighed. "Y'know, this started out as an awesome adventure, but when did stuffs get real?" She asked herself.

Le flashback:

_KekiChi was staring at the request board, trying to choose her first major request. For a couple of months she had joined Fairy Tail, but it is only today that she is going on her first solo mission. She then saw a request that called for killing an ice golem for 700,000J. She took the paper, then handed it to Mirajaine. As Mira looked trough the request paper, her sweet smile turned into a look of uncertainty._

"_I dunno, this job might be too difficult for you alone." Mira said to KekiChi._

"_I can do it Mira, I accept this challenge!" KekiChi said triumphantly._

_Mirajaine saw the fire in KekiChi's eyes and decided to accept it. "Okay, you can go." She said._

"_WAHOO! Hear me golem, you will DIE!" KekiChi shouted as she ran out the guild hall. _

_Freed walks into the guild, trying to figure out what's wrong with KekiChi. Upon seeing him, Mira runs up to the rune mage with an idea in her mind._

"_Freed, I have something important to ask of you." Said Mira, worried._

"_Yes, Mira what is it?" Freed asked un a kind tone._

"_KekiChi's going off on a solo mission, so i want you to keep an eye on her." Answered Mira. "But try to keep from assisting her, I want her to think she's going at it alone."_

"_Please don't tell me it would be like the time when I assisted Wendy." Freed said, shuddering at the memory of getting sick from the wingfish. _

"_Don't worry, it's the middle of November, wing fish don't fly over Fiore at this time of year." Said Mirajaine._

_Freed took a deep breath. "Very well, i shall carry out this request." Assured Freed before walking out of the guild hall. _

_As he looked around, he notices Natsu shoving a caramade frank into his mouth as Lucy stared in disgust . The rune mage walks up to the two. Lucy looked up to Freed as Natsu swallowed his food whole. _

"_Oh, hi Freed." Said Lucy, ignoring her choking nakama._

"_Hello Lucy, you are aware of our most recent guild member right?" Freed asked._

"_Oh yeah, KekiChi." Answered Lucy, with happy performing the heimlich maneuver on Natsu._

"_Well Mira has requested me to watch over her while she does her first solo Freed. "Do you know of her whereabouts?" He asked._

_Natsu managed to cough up his frank, which ended up in Happy's paws. "We saw her not too long ago, although chances are she's not in the area, she was moving pretty fast." Answered Natsu._

"_Which way was she headed?" Freed asked._

"_It looked like she was headed north." Answered Natsu._

_Freed casted his Ecriture spell, then wings appeared on his back. "Then north I shall go, thank you." He said before flying away._

"_Your welcome!" Lucy shouted._

"_Hey Natsu, I bet you 500J you won't eat this." Dared Happy, holding up the coughed up frank._

"_I bet you 500 I would!" Shouted Natsu before shoving the salivated frank into his mouth._

_Lucy stared in disgust. "Please chew this time." she groaned._

_meanwhile, KekiChi was walking along a mountain trail as it began to snow. She stared at the snowflakes in amazement, seemingly unaware of the bandits waiting to rob her. The bandits were just about to jump the girl before the area around them spontaneously exploded, blasting them throughout the mountains. KekiChi walked on as if nothing ever happened. _

_Freed on the other hand was flying over the area, trying to spot KekiChi. realizing the possibility that the storm could pick up later, he landed onto the ground, then his wings disappeared. "I should hurry, who knows how lost KekiChi could be in this weather." Freed said to himself before running up the trail._

_One afternoon later (Spongebob reference):_

_KekiChi was almost to the village when she decided to take a break. She managed to start a fire with a few twigs and straw (and thanks to her shape-shifting arm brace that turned into a flamethrower), and caught a few wild game (courtesy of her mine field magic.). She roasted the game in the open fire along with some wild chestnuts. "Okay, just 2 to 3 more miles and i will be at that city." KekiChi said to herself before eating a snowball._

_Freed had finally caught up with KekiChi, but was hiding in the bushes. "Okay, she's doing good so far." Freed thought to himself. He continued to keep an eye on KekiChi until he heard a quiet growl coming from his stomach. He opened up his bag and picked up a box of small sandwiches. Freed watched the girl as they both ate their respective meals. After an hour of resting, KekiChi gathered her things and continued the hike. Freed tried to follow suit, but instead slipped and fell into a puddle of almost frozen mud. Said man got up and brushed the mud off of him, but traces of it were still seen. "Shoot, i need to keep up." he said before running within the bushes._

_Later that evening:_

_KekiChi finally arrive at the snowy city of myrtle. and just in time too as the ice golem had already begun rampaging. The golem was about to capture a young woman until… KekiChi used her arm brace in hookshot form to get it's attention. The golem turned its attention to KekiChi, who then used the hookshot again to get to the roof top. The battle between the ice golem and KekiChi had begun. _

_Freed arrives at the scene, shocked by the golem's colossal size. As KekiChi jumped from one rooftop to another, the golem tried to keep up, but no avail. KekiChi was then on ground level again, Giving the golem a chance to attack. She barely manages to avoid the punch. she uses the hookshot again to get on the rooftops once more. Tired of punching, the ice golem used its freezing breath in an attempt to capture the mine mage. KekiChi dodges this attack, unknowing that Freed was caught in range of the icy breath. KekiChi used the hook shot to dodge them all. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" She screamed between dodging. Unfortunately, KekiChi was trapped at the top of a tower. The golem climbed up, trying to reach her. _

"_ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR! You may be as quick as a fox, but now the hunter finally has his dinner!" The golem roared._

_KekiChi sighed. "Y'know, this started out as an awesome adventure, but when did stuffs get real?" She asked herself. _just then, an idea came to her head. "Well Mr. ice golem, i think i have an alternate answer!" Shouted KekiChi.

The ice golem looked at KekiChi confused. "What do you mean by alternative?" it asked.

"Well, i could show you, but you have to let me lead you outside of the city!" KekiChi sang in a playful tone.

So the golem followed KekiChi to the outskirts of the city. there, KekiChi revealed a huge slice of cake with ice cream frosting. "Okay here you go!" Said KekiChi cheerfully.

The ice golem ate the cake whole, satisfied with the taste. "Mmmm! This is actually pretty good, what flavor is this?" The golem asked.

KekiChi grinned, then released a chuckle.

The ice golem's head and belly then exploded into nothing but small shards of ice. KekiChi looked at the remains.

"It's explosive flavor." Answered KekiChi.

The Mayor of Myrtle walked up to KekiChi with 700,000J in hand. "Thank you kind stranger for saving our city!" The Mayor cheered. "I wouldn't expect anything less of a Fairy Tail Wizard."

KekiChi was surprised that the Mayor already knew who she was. "How did you know?" KekiChi asked.

"Ho ho, so this your first time doing a request outside of your city, well when a Wizard accepts a request, there's usually a person who contacts the client." Answered the Mayor.

"Okay, so anyway, i gotta go." Said KekiChi.

"Wait, you forgot your reward!" Shouted the Mayor.

KekiChi stopped walking as the mayor ran up to her. She was almost startled by the gesture, thinking that she caused more than enough collateral damage. The Mayor then handed KekiChi the reward money.

"Here you are, 700,000J miss." The Mayor said.

KekiChi looked at the money, only to give half of it back to the Mayor. "Nah, just half the reward money is fine, all i ask of you is to use it for some of the damage." Said KekiChi before turning her arm brace into a bullet bill blaster.

The Mayor immediately took cover in an empty barrel. She thought KekiChi was aiming for her, but to her surprise, she was pointing it at a tall, skinny well-dressed man.

"Would you be as kind as to take sleazy ass method somewhere else." KekiChi said with a cute smile.

The man ran away, crying like a spoiled child. "All I wanted was to scare the Mayor into marrying me, is that too much to ask?!" He screamed.

When the Mayor looked around, she saw KekiChi snowboarding down the mountain.

Meanwhile, Freed managed to thaw himself out using one of his runes. "With the ice golem defeated, I should probably head back to the guild." He said to himself before he sneezed. "I was worried about KekiChi's health and here I am catching a cold." He said with a sight chuckle. Unfortunately, Freed found himself on an unstable bridge that collapsed, plummeting him into the icy river. He emerged inside an ice block, riding the river's current.

12:00 midnight:

Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Bixlow, Mirajaine, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, and Makarov were waiting for KekiChi to return.

"Are you sure, she's gonna show up, it's midnight." Evergreed groaned.

"STAYING UP TO CHEER FOR A FELLOW GUILDMATE IS MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

"Now now, Elfman, KekiChi hasn't returned yet and you're already pumped up." Giggled Mirajaine.

Natsu perked up when he heard the sound of a rocket heading towards the guild hall. "Guys, I think she's coming!" Cheered Natsu.

Just then, KekiChi was rag-dolled into the guild hall, coming into a stop thanks to a pole. Everyone winced as they heard a bone crack. To their surprise, KekiChi got up as if nothing ever happened.

"Didn't that hurt?!" Lucy asked with concern.

KekiChi merely shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, I've been rag-dolled enough times to the point that it barely hurts." Answered KekiChi.

Natsu came up and bear hugged KekiChi. "Welcome back, guild mate!" He shouted.

KekiChi manages to escape Natsu's death hug.

"So… how did it go?" Mira asked in playful tone.

"Well it doesn't take very long to tell it, but basically, I used the hookshot, blew up the golem and then snowboard down a mountain, it was awesome!" KekiChi answered.

"I don't believe you." Said Lucy.

Suddenly, A loud sneeze was heard from the entrance. "I *sniff* cad verify that her story is true." Said Freed, his voice mildly congested. Said rune mage walked towards Mirajaine, taking a seat next to her.

"So Freed, care to give us the details?" Mirajaine asked.

KekiChi tilted her head before a realization came to her. "So the creepy person that was following me was you, Mr. Justine?" She asked.

"Yes, KekiChi, I ab." Answered Freed.

"So creating a miniature mudslide and blowing up that old, fragile bridge in Myrtle was probably not the best way to handle a spy." KekiChi said, blushing.

"Probably dot, however, you did keep your guard throughout the jourdey, so I suppose it wasn'd for dothig. Freed said.

"That explains why you look like hell." Stated Laxus, noticing Freed's paler skin and red nose.

I ab fully cogdizant of by currend coditiod, but i had to report by fidings to Bira." Freed said to his master.

"Well, was the spying worth getting sick?" Laxus asked.

"To be hodest, the fight betweed KekiChi ad the ice Goleb certaidly was worth the codsequedces." Answered Freed. "With that, I will say that her battle tactics are… creative to say the least."

"What do you mean by 'creative'?" Grey asked.

"She had displayed quick thikig throughout the battle, but persodally, I thought that hidig ad explosive idside a giand cake was gedius." Answered Freed.

"That was pretty awesome, but were a little off, Mr. Justine." Added KekiChi. "The cake didn't have an explosive in it, but rather the explosive was the cake itself, my magic can also turn certain items into explosives, right now, I can only affect sweets."

Upon hearing this, Erza gently put down the cake she eating onto the table. "I'm sorry my precious." She whispered to the cake.

"Don't worry Erza, that slice of cake is safe." Said KekiChi.

Erza squealed as she continued to eat her cake.

"So Freed, anything else you want to say to KekiChi?" Makarov asked.

"KekiChi, it was gracious of you to odly accept half of the paybend, but you should also expect theb to pay you as probised." Said Freed.

"Well, I kinda have to pay for that old bridge-"

"You're lucky the townspeople wanted that bridge gone, but you should be very careful when you're guard is up, The Magic Council is already on me as it is." Said Makarov, gulping down a swig of booze.

"I'll keep that in mind Master." Said KekiChi.

"Also, you don't have to call me master, gramps is okay." Said Makarov.

"Okay gramps." Said KekiChi.

"And KekiChi, we're guild bates, so please refer to be by by first dabe." Said Freed before coughing. When the cough subsided, the rune mage noticed that he was being carried by Laxus himself.

"What the-"

"You're going straight to bed, Freed, can't have you getting everyone else sick." Laxus said before walking out of the guild hall, with Evergreen and Bixlow following him.

"I think we all should head home." Said KekiChi before going down a random Mario pipe, that disappeared afterwards.

* * *

><p>Authoress note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that little story. please Read and Review<p> 


	2. Like a KekiChi part 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

At Freed's house:

Freed was in his king sized canopy bed, wearing his light purple pajamas and a baby blue bathrobe with Laxus and Bixlow standing near the door. Evergreen had to leave early to pay for her rent at Fairy Hills.

"*Sniffle* Thandk you, Laxus, you too Bixlow." Said Freed, his eyes sparkling from seeing his master.

Laxus rolled his eyes as he quietly leaves the room, leaving Bixlow to handle his second-in-command.

The next day, KekiChi was once again at the guild hall, sitting with Lucy, drinking a mixture of pumpkin hot cocoa and cream brandy. Luigi on the other hand was playing poker with Iggy, Max, Warren and Macao. And the looks of things, the greed clad plumber had a pile of jewel and coins that was twice the size of all of the competitors combined.

"You can't say no to pumpkin can you?" Lucy said.

"No, no i cannot!" Shouted KekiChi before laughing maniacally.

Laxus walks by before sitting on the bar. Mirajaine notices the Lightning Dragon slayer and walks up to him.

"So, Laxus, what'll it be?" Mira asked cheerfully.

"The strongest drink you got, Mira." Laxus groaned.

"Awww, What's wrong, and where are your bodyguards?" Mira asked concerned.

"Thanks to a certain curly hair girl, The entire Thunder Legion has the flu and now I'm stuck taking care of both Freed and Bixlow." Answered Laxus. "I mean, sure, they're easy to care for, but getting sick makes them even more clingy than normal, especially Freed."

""So that's why Elfman left the house, dressed like girl and holding a thermos." Said Mirajaina, imaging what her brother's children would look like. Yep, even her own flesh and blood is subject to her shipping.

"Weird." Murmured Laxus.

"Uhhh, Laxus, you might wanna look at your lap." Suggested Mirajaine.

Laxus looked down only to see Freed (Normal clothes) on his lap, snuggling onto his chest. "Gah!" He shouted. "Damn it, Freed why are you here and not in bed?!" Laxus asked.

Freed snapped out of it as he got a couple of envelopes from inside his coat. "Thandk you for rebiding be, I fidished up the apology letters this bording, ad I thought i should-"

"Should what, drag your feverish ass to the guild hall and get other people sick?" Laxus asked.

Freed shed a tear as he wrapped his arms around Laxus. A few seconds later, those tears turned into sobbing and sniffling "Ib so sorry, Laxus."

Laxus glared at Mira, proving his point. "See Mira, clingy as hell." Laxus said, pointing at Freed.

Mira chuckled at the sight. "It's actually adorable, you've relyed on them for a while, and now they're relying on you." She said.

Laxus rolled his eyes at the suggestion, wishing that that theory wasn't true. He looked down at Freed who was still crying into his shirt. "Really Freed, I was only going to stay at the guild for 10 minutes, Jeez."

Freed looked up into Laxus's eyes, his nose running slightly. "*sniffle* You bead, you're dot godda leabe us?" He asked with a slight smile.

"*Sigh* No, i'm not, now can you stop with the water works, you're embarrassing me in front of the entire guild." Laxus assured.

Cana stopped drinking her moonshine again. "Practically half the guild's out sick, and thank the heavens I can drink in peace." She said. "Natsu, Grey, hell, even my old man's sick."

Laxus chuckled at the thought of Natsu and Grey blowing their noses until he saw Freed shivering and blowing his own on a napkin. "You're not doing so well yourself are ya'?" Laxus asked Freed.

Freed groaned as his headache got worse. "Help…be…please." He begged. Before Freed could say anything else, he succumbed to a fit of coughing.

Laxus chuckled at the rune mage. "You tell me to get a flu shot and look at you." He said. Laxus got up to carry Freed home. When he left the guild, KekiChi walks up to Mirajaine, asking if she could borrow the kitchen for a while.

"Sure, what are you going to make?" Mira asked.

KekiChi pulls out four small random pumpkins. "Pumpkin soup." She said.

"I'm pretty sure the Thunder Legion would enjoy that very much." Said Mira.

"Let's a go! Luigi, do you still know that recipe?" KekiChi asked Luigi.

Luigi stuffed the all the jewels and coins he won into a coin bag then walked up to KekiChi. "Oh yeah!" He cheered.

"Thank you Luigi, this will really help a crap ton." Said KekiChi.

Luigi spun around before doing a dynamic pose. KekiChi giggled at the sight and started to write down the necessary ingredients as Luigi told them in Italian.

At Freed's house…

Freed was once again in his nightwear covered by three blankets with Bixlow laying next to him suffering the same. Used tissues surrounded them, both boys had a cold pack their foreheads, and books and empty teacups lay on the bedsides. Laxus was sitting on a chair near the bed, listening to his music quiet enough not to give his bodyguards a headache. Said Dragon Slayer had no idea what to do in the meantime. If he stayed, then Freed and Bixlow would stay in bed, but if he were to go out, then the two would just follow him anyway. What would he do if they ran out of tissue or wanted some soup? Hell the guy could barely cook. After a moment of thinking, Laxus came up with an idea. He went into the living room to use the communication lacrima to call a certain mine mage.

At the guild hall, KekiChi was staring at two bowl-sized sliced pumpkins. Luigi and Iggy sat next to her, drinking Kombucha. Suddenly, KekiChi's portable communication lacrima began to glow. She took it out of her pocket, only to see an image of Laxus Dreyar with Freed's Living room in the background.

"S'up Laxus, what do you want?" Asked KekiChi.

"KekiChi, pick up some medicine and other crap sick people need, and that's an order." Laxus said sternly.

KekiChi raised one eyebrow. "Ask nicely and I'll do it." She said.

"What?! You're reason why my team's incapacitated in the first place!" Laxus shouted.

"How am I responsible?" KekiChi asked.

"If you just HAVE to know, when one member of the Thunder Legion gets sick, the other two end up catching the same thing, and since you got Freed sick, you're the one responsible." Answered Laxus.

"Okay, We're on our way, right Luigi?" Kekichi asked Luigi.

"Okay." Luigi nodded.

"I know how to get them better, but it's gonna take a awhile to obtain the stuffs required, okay." KekiChi explained.

"Whatever, get over here as soon as-" was all laxus manage to say before noticing that Freed (Wrapped up in a blanket) was leaning on his legs.

"Laxus~" Freed purred.

Said man sighed, knowing of the repercussions of just brushing it off. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you and Bixlow alone."He told Freed. Laxus turned his attention to the lacrima.

"You didn't see anything." Laxus said before hanging up.

"I saw everything!" Iggy shouted.

20 minutes later…

"I'b bored." Bixlow whined (his voice congested and hoarse), his 'babies' chanting 'bored'.

"Bixlow, KekiChi and some guy named Luigi are coming over soon." Said Laxus.

"AH-CHOO! Fidally, I was gettig tired of watchig by dose rud all day." Bixlow said before sniffling.

Freed was once again in bed with the seith mage. Sure, the Rune mage trusts Bixlow a lot, but even the closest of comrades can be disgusted by each other sometimes. "Bixlow, please cover your bouth ad dose whed you sdeeze." He scolded before blowing his nose onto a tissue.

"Ad blowing your dose isn'd as gross?" Bixlow asked.

Laxus chuckled at the two. "Look, the both of you are sick, and that's disgusting enough as it is." Laxus stated.

Bixlow turned his attention to Freed, whose already flushed face turned even redder as he retreated into the blankets.

"Wow Freed, ebbarrassed?" Bixlow asked playfully.

Freed peeped his head from the blankets, glaring at his tongue-flashing friend. "To be hodest, yes, but for a-" Was all he managed to say before sneezing loudly into a tissue. Freed eye's widened. He took 3 more tissues from the tissue box and covered his face.

"Let me guess, didn't expect to sneeze out that much." Laxus assumed.

Freed shook his head, his already red face blushing.

Laxus went to the living room to use the communication lacrima again with Freed and Bixlow following him.

With KekiChi…

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" KekiChi screamed as she was being chased by Bowser. Noticing her portable lacrima glowing, she takes it out of her pocket only to see Laxus again.

"Where in the name of hell are you?" Laxus asked, growing impatient.

"I need to pick up some stuffs." Answered KekiChi.

"Well hurry it up, the sooner they recover, the better." Said Laxus.

"Let me guess, overly clingy body guards?" Asked KekiChi.

Freed and Bixlow were on the couch, with Freed resting his head on Laxus's right shoulder and Bixlow resting his head on Laxus's lap. Laxus sighed, knowing that their loyalty to him is beyond his control.

"No sh*t, Sherlock." Laxus said sarcastically.

"Well anyway, I'll be there soon, so quit rushing me." Said KekiChi before hanging up.

With Laxus…

Laxus looked at his Body guards with a gentle smile as they both fell asleep. "Take your time, KekiChi, Take your time." He said quietly.

With Evergreen and Elfman…

Evergreen was in her apartment in Fairy Hills, sleeping soundly as Elfman gently caressed her hair. Elfman knew he wasn't allowed in Fairy Hills, but if his woman is in need, he would be there for her at all cost. Normally, the two would deny their affections for each other, but now that they are alone together, well, they embrace it a little. MAKE IT HAPPEN MASHIMA!

"It takes a man to love a woman, however, it takes a true man to treat her the way she's meant to be treated." Elfman whispered.

Evergreen smiled slightly, knowing that her 'lover' is there for her.

In Erza's room…

Erza was in her living room, tearfully staring at a piece of cake while two cotton balls were in her mouth where her wisdom teeth once were. Levy was next to her, wondering why she volunteered to help her out.

"Y'know, Most people would agree that getting your wisdom teeth removed without anesthetics deserves to be on the list of poor life choices." Said Levy.

"I had to show them that it wouldn't be so bad." Erza groaned, wishing that she didn't force the dentist to remove her wisdom teeth without proper anesthetics.

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment…

"Hey Habby, whed did the world ged all raidbowy ad weird?" Natsu asked, his speech congested and extremely slurred.

"Natsu, relax, the dentist said that the hallucinatory side-effects are gonna wear off in a couple of hours… or was it days." Happy said.

Natsu was laying down on Lucy's sofa while Happy sat on the arm rest. Lucy walks in, not surprised by the two intruders. Natsu and Happy broke into her apartment enough times to the point that she actually expect them to be there. As Lucy could immediately tell, Natsu wasn't exactly anywhere in Earthland at the moment.

"Let me guess, you want me to take care of you?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sat up to see the Celestial wizard. "Whoa luzy, you're all big (pink), lige by hair!" He loudly stated before laughing.

Happy fled next to Lucy, ready to tell her off.

"Are you sure you can do it, you can barely tame him when he's healthy, and the dentist gave him enough tranquilizer to put down 80 vulcans." Happy challenged.

"Happy, Natsu looks like he's in fever-land right now, so I'm pretty sure i can-" Was all Lucy said before Natsu sneezed.

Happy was on the table eating his usual fish. "Still think it's easy?" Happy asked.

Lucy made a mental note to disinfect her entire apartment.

With KekiChi…

KekiChi and Luigi were at a far away galaxy covered in ice and water with very few patches of land.

"Wow, this galaxy is very beautiful isn't it Luigi." KekiChi said to the shivering Luigi.

"Oh yes." Said Luigi before shivering again.

KekiChi was looking around until she saw Orga Nanagear right in front of her. Startled, KekiChi uses a bob-omb to faze him. Just when KekiChi skated back, Orga was right behind her. Said Man then picked up Kekichi and brought her to a small island.

"What's a tiny thing like you doing here?" Orga asked in his usual neutral tone.

KekiChi huffed as she stood up. "Trying find an ingredient that'll cure my friend." Answered KekiChi.

Orga smirked when he heard the mine mage's answered. "Well, it just so happens that i'm looking for the exact same thing." He said.

Luigi then speaks Italian to KekiChi. KekiChi looked at Orga again, this time she had a smirk.

"If we're looking for the same thing, it would make sense that we should work together." Said KekiChi.

Orga shrugged, knowing that this was a better alternative. "Okay, but don't expect me to hold your hand if there's trouble." He said to KekiChi.

"Fine, but don't blame me if we get lost." Said KekiChi before skating onward with Luigi.

Orga rolled his eyes as he followed them. "As much as I hate to admit it, I have no idea where I am right now." He said to himself.

With Laxus…

"Thandk you so buch for takig care of us, Laxus,*sniffle* we are forever grateful to have such a kide-hearted leader." Freed said as his eyes cried twin waterfalls of joy.

Laxus sighed, thinking that the fever had gotten the best of his second-in-command. "Just hurry up get better already." Laxus said. He's just grateful that Bixlow and his 'babies' are still asleep.

"Yes sir, if it's your wish-"

"Damn it Freed, shut up and rest." Laxus said sternly.

"Laxus…" Freed said.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"Cad you tell us a story?" Freed asked weakly.

Bixlow was now half-sleep, but more than happy to hear a story. "A story souds *sniffle* dice." Bixlow said. "Story! Story!" The tomemen cheered.

Laxus sighed as he tried to think of a story. "Okay, I got a story for you two." He said with a mischievous smirk.

With KekiChi…

KekiChi, Luigi and Orga managed to find a Star Gate where what they need is right behind it. Just as Orga was about to try to push it open, a face suddenly appeared.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!" The Star Gate screamed.

Orga stepped back to see an angry star gate. "Let us through or else." Orga threatened.

"Or else what?!" The Star Gate asked angrily.

Orga's body was now flickering with lighting, ready to release some thunder god magic. "**Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" **He shouted as the spell was released.

Orga grinned as the cannon made impact on the Star Gate… or so he thought. When the smoke cleared up, he saw Luigi covered in scratches and bruises and a giant Thwomp right behind said plumber.

"Mamamia…" Said Luigi before falling onto his knees.

The thwomp then returned to the form of KekiChi's arm brace. The Star Gate was shocked the the two's brave gesture.

"that… was…" The Star Gate mumbled.

Luigi and KekiChi turned their attention to the Star Gate.

"F*CKING AWESOME!" The Star Gate Cheered, startling the Wizards.

"You impressed?" Orga asked showing off his black thunder.

The Star Gate scoffed at the thunder god slayer, looking at him in disgust. "Ugh, Not you, Beefy jerk of lightning, I'm talking about the mustachioed man in green and the capped curly-haired woman!" It said before turning his attention to Luigi and KekiChi. "I had another test in mind to test your hearts, but i can see now that you two displayed much bravery… and much insanity at the same time."

"Thank you, Star Gate-sama." Said KekiChi.

"Thank you." Said Luigi.

"respectful despite not knowing I'm genderless… I like that." Said the Star Gate.

"We appreciate the compliments, but that's not why we're here." Said KekiChi.

Luigi spoke Italian again. Orga then scoffed at Luigi's words.

"Seriously, do really think that asking nice would-"

"Sure you can come in." Said The Star Gate before it opened. KekiChi and Luigi walked through peacefully into a blinding light. When Orga tried to step in, the gate closed before he could enter. "Nope, I mean seriously, attacking people randomly with lightning, who does that?!"

Behind the gate…

KekiChi and Luigi stared at a lake with crystal clear water as they stood on smooth, pink sand. KekiChi walked to the lake, then filled up a jug with its water. Luigi ran to the lush forest and saw some rare tea leaves.

After an hour of gathering, KekiChi and Luigi left the gardens with the water and leaves. The Star Gate smiled at the two as they walked away, but blew a raspberry to Orga, who gave an impolite gesture with his finger.

With Laxus…

"And that's why we always lock our doors." Laxus said, ending his little story.

Freed and Bixlow stared at their leader wide-eyed before they both fell into a coughing fit. Laxus just sighed, not knowing what to do until he saw a bottle of cough syrup. he takes the cough syrup and fills up the cap to the recommended dose size. Laxus then walks up to Bixlow to get him over with.

"Open your mouth Bixlow." Laxus commanded.

When he stopped coughing, Bixlow covered his mouth for a minute but eventually gave in to his superior. He shuddered as the medicine traveled down his throat. "Dasty." He complained as his 'babies' repeated his word.

Laxus refilled the medicine cap then turned his attention to Freed, who was still coughing.

"Okay Freed, your turn." Laxus said to the rune mage.

Of course, it took a few seconds, but Freed's cough finally subsided and he took the medicine without any argument. Of course, the medicine wasn't exactly palette friendly either as he quickly gulped down a glass of water that was next to him on the bedside.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Laxus chuckled.

With KekiChi…

KekiChi and Luigi were back at the guild's kitchen, making pumpkin soup while listening to 'song of storms' dub step remix by DJ Ephixa. Mira walks in to see KekiChi pureeing sliced pumpkins in a closed container using mine field magic and Luigi preparing the other ingredients head banging to the song.

"Careful Luigi." Said Mira before leaving the kitchen.

Outside the kitchen, Iggy was blasting the song from a DJ booth that was on the stage, even though few people danced.

Later that evening at Freed's house…

Freed and Bixlow were still in bed, telling Laxus what he missed during his expulsion.

"I missed a lot didn't I?" Laxus asked.

"Ad we bissed you very buch." Said Freed before him and Bixlow hugged Laxus.

Laxus's reaction was shocked, then caring. "Freed, Bixlow, calm down, I'm not going anywhere." Laxus assured.

Freed and Bixlow both looked up at Laxus with slightly teary eyes and lightly runny nose. "Really?" They asked.

"*Sigh* really." Was Laxus's answer.

The two mages released their hugging and returned to their blankets. Laxus leaves the room, but for the fourth time this chapter, Freed and Bixlow followed him (both wrapped up in two different blankets, following Laxus caterpillar-style). Laxus sweat-drops before hearing a click coming from the kitchen.

"Hi." Said a voice.

Laxus quickly turns around, only to be startled by the presence of KekiChi and Luigi.

"What in Mavis's name took you so long?" Laxus asked, annoyed.

KekiChi and Luigi looked at each other nervously.

"On second thought, I don't wanna know." Said Laxus.

KekiChi leads Freed and Bixlow back to bed by dragging Laxus by his arm. The minute everyone settled down, Laxus pulled his arm out of KekiChi's grasp. Luigi come in and gives Freed and Bixlow each a bowl of Pumpkin soup. KekiChi place one spoon into each bowl, then sat down onto the end of the bed. Freed picks up the spoon and ate a spoonful of soup.

"It's really good, thandk you Luigi." Said Freed.

Bixlow also tries a spoonful of soup. "Dot bad." He said.

"And your tea will be ready in one hour." Said KekiChi.

"Thandk you KekiChi." Said Freed.

KekiChi turns her attention to Laxus, who looked at her in return.

"So why'd you take the whole day to get here?" Laxus asked.

"Well, I heard of a kind of tea that if prepared right, it can cure any acute illnesses." Answered KekiChi.

"Well i kinda looked at the ingredients, couldn't you have just bought them from the potion shops?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, well, the cost of the three ingredients total would've costed me about 120 million Jewel." Answered KekiChi.

"And one more thing, why is it that they're able to keep down your pumpkin soup, but when I made them toast, they puked almost immediately?" Laxus asked.

"Well, when dealing with almost any respiratory illness, hot liquids like broths and purees help ease the body's snot capacity, not to mention it's easy on the lung-pressed stomach." Answered KekiChi.

Laxus nodded, remembering the time Natsu had lung congestion. _"The kid could only keep down water." _ He thought to himself.

"So how stuffed up are they." KekiChi asked.

Bixlow sneezed, sending a glob of mucus to KekiChi's direction in the process. The glob however was blocked by KekiChi's arm brace in the form of the Hylian shield.

"Does that answer your question?" Laxus asked.

"Yep…" Answered KekiChi, looking at Freed who blew his nose on a tissue.

One hour later…

"Tea's ready!" KekiChi shouted before giving the two each a cup of rainbow colored tea.

Freed and Bixlow looked at the tea, unsure if it's edible or a health hazard.

"Don't worry, it's ingestible." Said KekiChi.

Bixlow took a sip of his tea, leaving a look of disgust. "It's really bitter." He complained.

Freed then takes a sip of his tea. At first, he knew that tea is supposed to be bitter, but when he was halfway through the cup, his face turned a light shade of blue. KekiChi smiled, trying to restrict a laugh.

"I know it's bitter, but aren't most medicines?" KekiChi asked.

As Freed continued to sip his tea, Bixlow just stared at it, wondering why anyone would drink it in the first place. "So if I drig this, I'll be able to bake whale jokes at Ever agaid?" He asked.

"Yep, so drink up!" Cheered KekiChi.

As Luigi used the poltergust to rid the bedroom of used tissues, Laxus notices a bit of mucus on the back of KekiChi's neck.

"Hey, ya got something on the back of your neck." Said Laxus to KekiChi.

KekiChi wiped the mucus off of her with a tissue. "Thanks Laxus." She said before throwing the tissue into the poltergust.

Laxus turned his attention to his teammates, who had just finished their tea and are fast asleep. He sighed in relief, knowing that they're getting the rest they need. Laxus then realized that KekiChi was gone, with Luigi holding a note. The Dragon Slayer took the note from Luigi, wondering why she'd leave so quickly. The note read:

"_Taking a cup of tea to Evergreen. Be back soon." signed KekiChi._

"Not bad, squirt, not bad." Laxus said to himself. He left the bedroom, this time, with Freed and Bixlow still asleep in bed. Laxus entered the living room, then lay down on the sofa. Slowly but surely he drifted to sleep.

The next morning…

It was a rainy morning in Magnolia. Freed and Bixlow woke up to the sound of raindrops, feeling much better than they were yesterday.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Bixlow.

Freed inhaled through his nose, glad that it isn't stuffy anymore. "Rather great, actually." Was his answer. "As though I've never been sick in the first place." He added before getting out of bed.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good too!" He said before getting out of bed as his 'babies' shouted 'better!'. "So I guess we should probably get dress for the day."

"Agreed." Said Freed as he was brushing his hair in front of his mirror.

When the two of them were finished getting ready, they walked to the living room. Surprisingly, Laxus was still asleep on the sofa, KekiChi was sleeping in a fetal position on the easy chair, and Luigi was asleep on the floor in an unhealthy position. Freed quietly heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Bixlow left the house to pick up Evergreen. When the breakfast was done, Freed quietly enters the living room and gently tapped KekiChi's shoulders.

"KekiChi, it's time for breakfast." He whispered.

KekiChi lifted her head as she yawned. "Mmmmm… I'm coming." She said before yawning again.

Knowing that KekiChi was going to fall back asleep in a couple of minutes, Freed thought of a way that could wake her up completely. "It would be such a shame if Bixlow ate all of the bacon." He whispered with a mischievous grin.

And with that, KekiChi was wide awake and ran to the dining room. "No! No! No! HELL NO!" She shouted. She immediately took a seat that was closest to the bacon strips. "Mmmmmmm…bacon." KekiChi said said.

Laxus woke up with a yawn. "What's all this then? Laxus asked.

"Laxus sir, I've prepared breakfast for the team." Answered Freed.

"Oh, well how do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you Laxus." Said Freed.

"It wasn't me, it was KekiChi and Luigi that cured you." Said Laxus.

"True, but I'm really grateful that you took care of Bixlow and I." Said Freed.

"I suppose, but I feel like I should do something for those two." Said Laxus before getting off the sofa.

Luigi woke up with a yawn and stretch. He got up headed for the breakfast smelling dining room. Laxus and Freed followed the green plumber until Luigi took his seat next to KekiChi, who was eyeing the bacon.

"KekiChi, you are more than welcome to start eating." Assured Freed.

KekiChi starting eating the bacon strips while Luigi was already finished with two pancakes. Bixlow and Evergreen ran into the dining room to give Laxus a hug. Being Laxus's second-in-command, Freed joins in on the hug.

"Laxus! I missed you!" Evergreen cheered while hugging said Dragon Slayer.

Laxus was mildly annoyed that all of his bodyguards were hugging him at once. "Would the three of you stop hugging me?" Laxus asked them.

Obeying their leader, The three let go and took a seat.

Authoress note: Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, comments are more than appreciated. And thanks in advance.


	3. adventure 1: Eff up Bowser part 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING JEEZ!

"Natsu, there's some yummy fire waiting for you, now get down from the rafters and drop Luigi's hammer." Mira called out to Natsu.

It was an Autumn morning in Fiore, and such a calm environment throughout the country… Well everywhere except a certain city that is home to a certain guild. Inside the Fairy tail guild hall, a congested, feverish and extremely loopy Natsu was on the rafters, swaying in order to stay standing while holding Luigi's hammer.

"But Bira-"

"No buts, You will get down from there and take your medicine!" Yelled Lucy.

Natsu's nose ran heavily as he stared at Lucy. "But Luzy, I'b od a giad gady gade (giant candy cane), ad I feel gread (great)!" He said before sniffling the mucus back up. "ad bezidez, I cad zee the world frob here, zo why should I gobe (come) dowd (down)?"

Lucy groaned in disgust. "Because you're sick as a dog and you need to rest." She said.

Natsu looked down at the guild. "Hey people! you guyz don'd thig I'b zig (sick), do you?"He asked before drooling out fiery phlegm.

"The entire guild is hiding from you because you're sick, so come down here and take your medicine!" Lucly ordered.

The majority of the wizards in the guild hall were hiding under the tables and even the waitresses and Cana were taking cover behind the bar. The Raijin Tribe were on the second floor, hiding behind a table flipped sideways while kekiChi and Luigi were hiding behind the request board. KekiChi uses her arm brace in hookshot form on the floor to quickly get to the team. Natsu's acute sense of hearing made him turn his attention to the source of the sound, but no living creature was seen. Luckily, his nose was so stuffy, that he can't smell anything a feet away from him (moderate congestion for a normal person but severe for a Dragon Slayer). And his fever-land trip isn't exactly helping him either.

"I so don't wanna get sick again." Whispered Bixlow to his team.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is wait him out until The Master, Laxus or Erza gets here." Assured Freed.

Suddenly, Natsu's nose began to twitch and run again. "Ah-ah-ah-HYA-CHOO!" He sneezed as a fireball shot out of his mouth. A sneezing fit overcame Natsu as series of fire balls came out of his mouth as he sneezed. Lucy and Mirajaine took cover under one of the tables as Happy stayed behind the Fire Dragon Slayer. Unfortunately, the request board that Luigi was hiding behind caught fire, startling the green clad plumber into running around in circles. KekiChi ran up to Luigi, using the arm brace in Hylian shield form to block the fireballs. When Natsu stopped sneezing, he looked at their direction.

what everyone else sees: KekiChi and Luigi trying to get out of sight.

What Natsu sees: A rainbow colored warped version of KekiChi and Luigi laughing as pink, cream, purple and white colored ribbons swirled around them.

Suddenly, Laxus walks in to see the guild hiding, KekiChi and Luigi running around screaming, Iggy recording the whole event, part of the guild hall on fire and Natsu dancing around on the rafters. Because he had known Natsu for years, Laxus already knew the reason why Natsu was all loopy.

"Okay, who let out the heavily medicated idiot again?" Laxus called out.

Natsu looked at Laxus with feverish eyes and smile and a runny nose. "Lagzuz! gobe ad fighd be!" He screamed.

"*sigh* I don't normally fight sick people but if you must…" Said Laxus before striking Natsu with lightning.

Unable to stand up, Natsu fell from the rafters, landing on Aries's wool cloud.

"I would like to go home now, if that's okay." Said Aries nervously before returning to the celestial world.

When the wool cloud disappeared, Natsu nearly fell over before getting caught by Lucy. Said Celestial mage looked at him with great concern.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Before Natsu could respond, a huge wave of nausea hit him so hard, that he immediately started to retch. Laxus backed away as he watched The Fire Dragon Slayer puke all over Lucy's clothes. Using Natsu's puking session as a window of opportunity, The Raijin Tribe, KekiChi and Luigi quickly got to Laxus's side.

"S'up." Said KekiChi to Laxus.

Laxus turned his attention to KekiChi. "What is it?" Laxus asked albeit mildly annoyed.

"So, what do we do today?" KekiChi asked.

"We're going to some weird place, something about a giant turtle kidnapping a princess." Answered Laxus.

"Bowser…again." Said KekiChi. "So our first team missio-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! You two are not coming!" Said Laxus.

"What do you mean?" KekiChi asked.

"I mean, the two of you are not coming." Answered Laxus.

"But-"

"KekiChi, Laxus gave you a direct order, it would behoove you to obey it." Said Freed sternly.

KekiChi huffed before walking to the bar. "And the pipe's on the second floor, near the request board!" She screamed.

Luigi speaks Italian to the team, which Laxus disregards. "C'mon, green 'stach, you survived in your world so this should be less than a cake walk." Said Laxus before walking back into the guildhall with his bodyguards following him.

"Mamamia…" Mumbled Luigi.

KekiChi was drinking a bottle of wine. "Damn it Laxus, why don't you want us to come along!?" KekiChi yelled.

"Because, the last thing we need are a couple of weaklings getting in our way." Was Laxus's answer.

Luigi tried to go after the Raijin tribe and Laxus, but KekiChi stopped him. "Let 'em go, who needs them anyway?" KekiChi asked.

"Well, they need you don't they?" Mira asked.

KekiChi turned her attention to Mira. "Say what now?" She asked.

"Laxus just took a request from a world that he knows nothing about, however you and Luigi know the world like the back of your hand, right?" Mira asked.

KekiChi thought about it for a moment. "You're right Mira, although they don't want us, they need us, let's go Luigi!" KekiChi screamed before running upstairs with Luigi in hand. The two jumped up and entered the pipe feet first.

Somewhere in the mushroom kingdom….

"Damn it, how the hell did we end up here?!" Laxus asked in frustration. "And where the hell is that castle?!"

Toadsworth walks up to the team, glad that someone accepted his request. "Oh, you younglings must be from Fairy Tail." He said.

Laxus looked down at the elderly toad. "Yeah, so what's it to ya'? He asked.

"Snappy are we, well follow me and I'll explain the details at Mr. Mario's house." He said.

At Mario's house…

Toadsworth and the rajinshu were at the front porch of The Mario bros. house. Just then, a short man wearing a red shirt, brown shoes, blue overalls and a red cap with the signature 'M' on it opened the door and welcomed his guests. The team walked in to see that the inside looks rather comfortable. As soon as everyone was seated, Toadsworth lay out a map on the coffee table.

"Now this mission requires you to travel throughout the kingdom to find the princess." Explained Toadsworth.

"Okay so, explore, find princess and get laid, I'm cool with that." Said Bixlow as his babies cheered 'cherry' 'cherry'.

Toadsworth and Mario jumped from the comment.

"You barbarian! The Princess shall keep her cherry!" Shouted Toadsworth before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I do regret to inform you that this mission is far easier said than done." He said.

Mario then spoke italian, much to Bixlow's dismay.

"So there's a giant turtle named Bowser that has a military of over 7 million?" Laxus asked.

"Oh yes." Answered Mario.

"So this Bowser person, what is he like?" Evergreen asked.

"Bowser is a merciless, apathetic, and malevolent ruler of the Koopa kingdom." Answered Toadsworth. "And he's become more powerful, so much that Mario alone can't take him on." He added.

"So where is this Bowser located?" Freed asked.

"Bowser's main castle is located in the heart of his kingdom, but it takes quite a bit of time to get there, and you need to collect a lot of star coins to proceed." Answered Toadsworth.

Just then, Laxus heard an obnoxious laugh headed for the cottage. "Why do I hear an obnoxious brat laughing?" Laxus asked.

Toadsworth looked out the window to see Bowser Jr in the koopa clown car, headed at their direction. "Oh no, not now." Toadsworth murmured.

"What is it old man?" Laxus asked.

"I forgot to mention one little detail. Bowser also has a son, a complete brat at that." Answered Toadsworth.

Before anyone could react, the cottage shook as the result of a nearby explosion.

"And let me guess, the dad gave his son a series of dangerous toys to play with?" Bixlow guessed before his 'babies' chanted 'toys' 'toys'.

"oh dear oh dear oh dear!" Toadsworth cried before passing out.

Mario then leaves the house to investigate. Laxus looked at his bodyguards with the usual 'come with me' look that his team knew so well. Next thing they knew, the team was running towards the sight.

At the scene of the explosion….

KekiChi and Luigi were dodging bullet bills as Bowser Jr. laughed from the comfort of the Koopa clown car.

"Ha ha! Do you guys really think you can stop dad's plans?" Bowser Jr. asked in a teasing tone.

KekiChi then kicks a bob-omb at Bowser Jr's face. By the time Bowser Jr. realized what had happened, well, let's just say he was blasting off again.

"C'mon, hasn't that reference been done to death already?!" Bowser Jr. screamed before he was out of sight.

KekiChi and Luigi were staring at the direction Bowser Jr. blasted off to when Mario and the Raijinshu were in hearing range. The two quickly left the scene, heading for the Lemmy's kingdom. When Mario and the Raijinshu caught up, KekiChi and Luigi were completely out of sight.

"What just happened?" Freed asked.

Laxus smelled the air and caught the scent of gunpowder and mustache cream. "here're a couple of hints, who has curly hair, a background in demolition, and has people constantly question her sanity?" Laxus asked.

Freed gasped when he figured out who it was. "How could she disobey you? Is she insane?!" He asked, mildly panicked.

"Actually, we don't know." Bixlow answered. 'Crazy! Loco! Nuts!' The Tomemen cheered.

"And it seems like green 'stache is with her." Said Laxus.

"Non ti preoccupare, so che Luigi può tenere testa , anche se , mi preoccupa KekiChi." (Don't worry, I know Luigi can hold his own, although, I am worried about KekiChi.)" Said Mario.

"So green 'stache isn't as weak as I thought, but why are you so worried about KekiChi?" Laxus asked.

"Io non sono preoccupato per la sua sicurezza , mi preoccupa scagnozzi di Bowser . Ho sentito che alcuni seguaci di alto rango doveva andare alla casa pazzo" (I'm not worried for her safety, I'm worried about Bowser's minions. I heard that a few high-ranking minions had to go to the loony house.). Was Mario's answer.

"Yep, she's crazy." Said Laxus nonchalantly.

"Lo so , ma ora non è il momento di riflettere sanità mentale di KekiChi , Peach ha bisogno di noi!" (I know, but now's not the time to ponder KekiChi's sanity, Peach needs us!). Said Mario before running of into the Mushroom plains. "Lets-a-go!" He cheered.

Laxus only face-palmed, wondering if this world is the reason why KekiChi's sanity is in question. "*sigh* May as well follow the fat man." Said Laxus before pursuing Mario.

The rest of the team followed their leader as the quest to save Princess Peach had officially begun.

* * *

><p>Authoress note:Thank you google translate, and I hope the rest of you enjoyed this little chapter.<p> 


End file.
